Bats
The Bats card is unlocked from Spell Valley (Arena 5). It spawns five single-target, melee Bats with very low hitpoints and damage. They are the same as those spawned by the Night Witch. A Bats card costs 2 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Bats are somewhat like faster, aerial Skeletons, except they cannot be used to pull units that only target ground units. *They can be a replacement for Minions. However, they have significantly lower hitpoints, slightly lower damage and thus can be killed in one shot by many air-targeting troops like the Witch or the Princess Tower. They also pose much less of a threat when used for attacking. *Bats can be used to counter ground-attacking troops like the Knight, Valkyrie, Mini P.E.K.K.A. and Bowler. They can quickly defeat the troops with their high DPS if not countered by spells or splash units. *Bats can be used to fully counter many air-targeting troops such as Executioner, Musketeer and Hunter, by placing them on top of the card when it comes within range of your tower's firing range *The Zap is a neutral Elixir trade for the Bats though they may be used to bait the opponent into using their Zap for other swarms after that, essentially making for a new card to be put in spell bait decks. *They can be used to counter the Graveyard for a 3 Elixir profit. Be careful, however. The Bats are vulnerable to spells such as Zap. *The Bats cannot counter the Golem completely because its Death Damage will kill them, but they will deal significant damage to a high HP Golem if not dealt with. History *On 12/6/17, a Balance Update decreased the Bat count to 4 (from 5). The Bats had not been released at the time of the Balance Update. *The Bats card was made available as a one-time reward from a special Draft Challenge that started on 23/6/17, meaning the card could be unlocked before it was generally released. *From 30/6/17 through 3/7/17, the Shop had a special offer that Arena 8+ players can buy up to six Giant Chests at the normal price that guarantee at least 40% of total cards (or 50% of all common cards) to be Bats. *The Bats card was added to the game on 7/7/2017. *On 11/8/17, a Balance Update increased the Bat count to 5 (from 4). *On 9/10/17, the October 2017 Update changed the card description. Prior to this update, it read "Five tiny flying creatures with big ears. Having big ears doesn't mean they'll listen when asked to stop attacking you". *On 24/1/18, a Balance Update decreased the Bats' hit speed to 1.1 seconds (from 1 seconds). *On 25/4/18, the Clan Wars update changed the description; it used to read "Spawns a handful of tiny flying creatures with big ears. Having big ears doesn't mean they're good listeners." *The 20/6/18 Update moved the Arena to unlock the Bats from Frozen Peak (Arena 8) to Spell Valley (Arena 5). *On 4/3/19, a Balance Update increased the Bats' deploy time by 0.15s for each Bat. Trivia *Bats and the Balloon are the only 2 flying troops with a melee attack range. Although the Balloon is solid melee and the Bats actually have a melee range of 1.2 tiles. *When the card was first announced, there was a mistake in the description stating there were "Four" bats instead of five, and many got confused as the count statistic stated the correct "5". The mistake was quickly fixed and the description was changed to "Five". The card was then nerfed, changing the description and number of Bats back to "Four", and then once again back to "Five" as of the 11/8/17 Balance Update. de:Fledermäuse es:Murciélagos fr:Chauves-souris it:Pipistrelli ru:Летучие мыши